Remus es él y las circunstacias de Sirius
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: -Remus, tú eres mi mundo- pudo articular cuando al fin fue capaz de salir del shock. Le miró a los ojos y lo supo, supo que no era solo lo que Remus deseaba oír ni lo que él necesitaba decirle, era la verdad pura y en su esencia.


Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios y que llevo tres meses sin publicar nada nuevo que no sea un esmirriado drabbel navideño para mi mejor amiga, pero que conste que yo nunca olvido a mis niños, mi Remy y mi Siri siempre están en mi corazón y en un par de días me han salido 3 historias como churros, pero creo que solo publicaré esta, las demás lo iré viendo con el tiempo…XD

Esta historia en particular es algo que se me ocurrió ayer estudiando un poco Filosofía( que no si sabéis que es mi asignatura favorita..xD y sí, se que soy la única sobre la faz de la tierra..) . El caso es que junté un poco a los cuatro autores que he dado hasta ahora: Ortega( me encanta), Nietzche, KANT Y Tomás de Aquino, bueno, estos cuatros filósofos, Sirius y Remus en la misma historia, no sé si suena tentador( creo que nooo…XD) pero la verdad es que a mi me encanta y por eso he decidido publicarlo, para que me digáis que es una mierda hay tiempo..xD para las críticas constructivas, estoy abierta a los reviews, que sabéis que amo y que hace mucho que no recibo…u.u

Os dejo con ello:

**Remus es él y las circunstancias de Sirius**

Sin duda, Sirius Black es la persona más arrogante sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sin duda, Remus es la persona más gilipollas sobre la faz de la tierra por enamorarse de él.

Remus Lupin siempre había pensado que su vida era tal y como la planteaban los vitalistas: su herencia genética, de la que por desgracia no podía escapar, y las circunstancias que lo rodeaban, su mundo, a partir de ellas debía tomar constantes decisiones para convertirse en una persona u otra.

Toda aquella concepción había cambiado hacía tan solo unas semanas, cuando Sirius Black entró en la ecuación.

Le besó.

Esa no fue una decisión que él tomase, si no que Sirius tomó por los dos y por la que él se dejó llevar.

Y desde entonces, Sirius era su único mundo.

Sirius hacía una travesura.

Sirius se pegaba el lote con Collete Mathews.

Sirius le sonreía como un perrito apaleado para que le perdonase.

Sirius, Sirius y más Sirius.

_¡A la mierda con Sirius! _

Empezaba a tocarle la moral que todo tuviera que ver con él.

En realidad no le importaba que fuese su mundo, le importaba que él no fuera el suyo.

Sirius se besaba con él, pero dos segundos después estaba demasiado ocupado para escucharle.

Sirius le susurraba al oído cuando nadie los veía, pero no aceptaba muestras de cariño en cualquier sitio en el que no estuviesen solos.

Sirius era un jodido hijo de puta que se divertía viéndolo sufrir cada instante en el que flirteaba con una chica.

Sirius era todo y a la vez no era nada.

Sirius era tan etéreo que por momentos llegaba a pensar que era un simple esbozo de la perfección inalcanzable. Imposible de de conocer o hallar con la experiencia.

Sirius era Dios

Sirius era el espíritu dionisiaco, impulsivo, apasionado, incontrolable.

Él no era quién para intenta encerrarlo en su pequeño y rutinario mundo, no podía ni quería obligarle a dejar de ser como era.

Sirius se acerca con su aire altanero, creyéndose el rey de la creación. Lo abraza por la espalda y roba el libro que Remus leía.

-¿Ortega y Gasset?- pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Tengo un dilema filosófico y pensé que él podría aclararlo- Sirius soltó una risotada incrédula.

-Me encanta cuando te pones en plan empollón-repelente-reflexivo-comentó el moreno

-Sirius, déjalo ya, ¿vale?- gruñó zafándose de él- creo que deberíamos dejarlo- susurra el castaño.

-¿QUÉ?-grita Sirius entre desconcertado y furioso- ¿Por qué?

-Porque me importas demasiado- Remus cerró el libro, volviéndose para encarar al oji gris.

-¿Qué mierdas tiene eso de malo?- preguntó aún más incrédulo

-Que tú nunca podrás llegar a sentir lo mismo por mí- Sirius se quedó estático, como si una balde de agua fría le hubiese caído en la cabeza y no supiese como reaccionar ante tal agresión.

Remus era su todo cuando él no era capaz de ser nada.

Remus era la experiencia que rellenaba sus juicios sintéticos a priori, que por si solos no tenían validez alguna.

Remus era Tomás de Aquino intentando hallar con la razón su existencia.

Remus era el espíritu apolíneo que con su reflexión era capaz de controlar sus pasiones e impulsos.

-Remus, tú eres mi mundo- pudo articular cuando al fin fue capaz de salir del shock. Le miró a los ojos y lo supo, supo que no era solo lo que Remus deseaba oír ni lo que él necesitaba decirle, era la verdad pura y en su esencia.

Sin duda Remus Lupin era la persona más insegura sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sin duda Sirius era la persona más egocéntrica sobre la faz de la tierra por no darse cuenta hasta ahora.

Sirius Black siempre había pensado que su vida se reducía a su pequeño mundo con sus amigos y sus conquistas.

Aquella concepción en su cabeza cayó como un ligero castillo de naipes tras el que se ocultaba la verdad.

Desde el momento en el que besó a Remus, ya no piensa en su mundo.

Remus no le atiende.

Remus le sonríe a alguien nuevo.

Remus le perdona por ser como es con esa sonrisa radiante.

Remus, Remus y siempre Remus.

Ahora ya no importa. No importa nada más que Remus, a Remus no le importa nada más que Sirius, ya dan igual las "ralladas filosóficas" como James las llama, da lo mismo que Sirius siga siendo un espíritu libre y Remus demasiado pensativo.

Solo importan ellos sobre la cama, de la que Ortega y Gasset es excluido, cayendo al suelo entre sus ropas.

**FIN**

¿Qué os parece? Sé que no es a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero supongo que he digievolucionado( como le expliqué el otro día a mi primo Miguel la aparición de los dinosaurios..xD me niego a que crea que lo creo todo Dios, lo siguiente será creer que Michael Jackson es Santa Claus..xD) y esto es lo que ha salido.

Para cualquier comentario, mandarme un rr.

Con mucho love.

Lor


End file.
